Coming Home
by Gypsy-Starfish
Summary: Sam worries about Dean when he's on a hunt. Cute on shot inspired by my own brothers, not my best work but worth the read? I think so.


Coming Home

Summary: Sam worries about Dean when he's out on a hunt.

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was SuperWhoLock would have already happened.

Author's Note: This was inspired from watching my brothers interaction. I swear sometimes they act so much like Sam and Dean it's freaky. They're 4 years apart and I'm sandwiched in between. Anyway, my big brother was coming home from collage for a surprise visit and this is how he greeted my younger brother. Seriously this is the conversation they had. Alright let's get started!

Sam's alone. Again. But it's okay because Dean's going to come home soon and it will be fine right? It's only a salt and burn, no problem right? Dad said they'd be back at one and it's only 1:05 so they're probably heading home right now. Any minute he and dad are going to burst through the motel door, dirty and exhausted from the nights hunt, Sam will ask how it went and Dean will smile ruffle his hair and say, "we're here aren't we?," and his father will grab a beer looking tired and tell him, "you should go to bed, 1 o'clock in the morning is to late for twelve year olds." He will pout but fall asleep instantly content knowing his dad and brother are safe for tonight. Sam chuckles from his spot on the scratchy motel bed, he wishes he could believe himself.  
It's a dangerous world. Filled with ghost, werewolves, wendigos, vampires and demons. People are constantly in danger and they don't even know it. Blissfully obliviously thanks to his father and brother. They take it on themselves to make they world safer by running into danger so of course Sam scared for them. He's terrified. He knows it's possible that his only family could walk out that door and never come back and that's terrifying. However he does trust his family. He trust they know what they're doing, that they'll beat the monster and come home safe and sound to a worried Sam whose going to fret over them like always. They have to. They have to because they know Sam's waiting for them back at the motel. Sam trusts Dean isn't going to leave him like that. He can't. Sam won't let him. However he can't deny his fear they will.  
Fear is a terrible emotion. A weakness his dad called it. But Sam's not that strong. He feels it all the time, every waking hour since he was eight. A black pit in his stomach. A voice in his mind that whispers he dad and brother could be dead every time they step out the door. And it's so real. Sam hasn't been on that many hunts. Only three: a salt and burn, a vampire, and a werewolf. And every time he goes on one he is reminded just how fragile his world is. How easy it would be for his family to die. And for nobody to know. Nobody to know their sacrifice. And that is absolutely horrendous. To be reminded how real death is in their line of work. And how his family is right in the middle of it.  
He's not sure how he falls asleep with this pit of anxiety, worry, and fear swirling around. But he does. His dreamless sleep is interrupted when he's lifted in the air and dropped back on the bed. He drops the pistol his was loosely clutching in his sleep and let's out and indignant squawk. He looks up to see a smiling Dean.  
"Hey Sammy!" He says overly cheerful. Dean's always so happy coming home from hunts, probably happy to survive. Dad however is tried and usually falls in front of the tv with a beer. Sam looks over to the couch and yep. There's his dad. A haggard look and in no mood to put up with Dean's antics. Suddenly Dean lifts him up again, bridal style. "What's a matter, Sammy? Aren't you happy to see us?" He says. Sam glares at him which only encourages him as Dean lets out a loud laugh and begins spin Sam around in his arms. "Dean! Dean! Come on put me down!" Sam squawks although he can't suppress a smile. Dean stops and looks thoughtful for a second, "nope, don't think so Sammy!" He then begins to throw him up and catch him in the same position. Try as he might Sam can't stop himself from laughing at his brother's playful attitude. They made it back they're safe. Sam's got one more day with them. Dean throws a now giggling Sam on the bed and plops down next to him.  
"So you held up the fort? I'm impressed Lieutenant dumbass."  
"Thank you Captain jerk."  
"Your welcome Sargent bitch."  
Sam laughs. These are his favorite moments with his brother, just simple everyday conversations. Sam learned to cherish them more, because someday, it's going to be gone, but not today.  
"So how was the hunt?" Sam asks. Dean smiles and shrugs. "We here ain't we?" He says and ruffles Sam's hair. He smiles. Yep right on cue. "Sam you should probably get back to bed," his dad says. Sam nods and Dean pulls up the covers and swipes Sam up again before he can protest. "Does the princess wish for her knight in shining armor to tuck her in?" He coos. Sam growls and suggest Dean stick a specific something up an inappropriate place. Dean smiles, throws Sam on the mattress, and covers him up anyway. Sam sighs and drifts off. Today his family was safe. Today they came home. Today they didn't die. Today was a good day. Maybe they could have other days like this. Maybe someday Sam won't have to be scared anymore.


End file.
